Silent Melody
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: . Vignette . When Shido is reluctant to take the next big step in their relationship, what does Madoka do? ShidoMadoka, rated for sexual content.


­Oh, my, I'm finally done with this fic! Sorry for the wait, to those who were waiting! Motivation for this hadn't really arrived till the past few weeks. (This is actually a sequel of some sort to my previous ShidoMadoka fic, Patter, but due to the progress in their relationship, I couldn't do an immediate sequel.)  
Anyway, this piece is rated for sexual content, but I'm sure you already know that. ;D  
Get Backers doesn't belong to me.

**Silent Melody  
By Aquarius Galuxy**

In that heartbeat when her balance was swept from beneath her feet, she yelped, somehow knowing to loosen her grip on Mozart's harness. "_Shido-san_!"

Her chest pounded. Her senses weren't tuned so much to the heavy patter of raindrops on her soaked pinafore as they were to the reeling anxiety of having no tangible support, until she remembered the strong arms behind her knees and against her back. Warmth seeped into her skin.

"It'll be faster this way," he murmured into her hair almost gruffly, gathering her close to his chest. She felt her racing heart skip a single beat, felt the corners of her lips twitch upwards.

The Beast Master was a little rough at times, but she knew that he put her safety and happiness above all else. And that she loved him.

Sometime then he had begun to walk briskly again, with Mozart trotting alongside them, splashing through puddles on the wet pavement. The continuous dash of water on cement and tarmac filled her ears, though no more than the steady thumping against her fingertips did. Wet droplets trailed across her arms.

Shido-san was soaked through as well, she knew. Yet here he was, carrying her back to the mansion instead of finding a shelter, just so she could have a change of clothing. He angled her body to him, shielding her from the sheet of raindrops.

The gesture tugged at something deep in her, that bubbled into her heart as she nuzzled his sleeve, so quickly and fully that she shivered, overwhelmed. Perhaps it was that surge of warm, tight emotion, and the beating of his heart just a shirt away from her fingers that made her start, in a small voice, "But you don't have to, Shido-san."

She molded her hand to fit the contours of his chest, quite acutely aware that she had placed his vest in utter disregard. He didn't seem to mind.

"Your health comes first, _baka_." The edgeless insult carried such an affectionate warmth that she let her sightless eyes soften, pressing closer to his body as they swayed the slightest bit with each step he took.

Madoka brushed her fingers lightly over his chest, her body prickling with heat when he shivered in response.

That he hadn't already succumbed to his mating instincts made her wonder if he was holding back where physical intimacy was concerned. There was no question that a man of his primal tendencies would have a desire to match, and there were occasions when she had felt a hot tension in him, so thick she could scent it.

And, _kami_, she wanted him not to hold back. She wanted him to follow through on those searing kisses they had come to share, and each time he did not… She couldn't help but inwardly curse the "sweet, innocent Madoka-chan" image Hevn-san always painted of her.

Perhaps things would work if she took them into her hands instead.

Her heart pounded slowly, now. In this darkness she knew, she could feel his warmth, hear each puff of breath he drew. She picked so many things up that it was almost as if she could see. Almost.

He made a few more turns around street corners, walking further, occasionally giving her a squeeze. She tipped her face up and smiled at him, knowing, somehow, that he saw.

Rain continued to patter lightly on their bodies. It wasn't before she heard the slow, groaning swing of heavy gates that she realised how close to home they were. A little belatedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, rainwater lubricating their skins.

"Thank you." The whisper sounded faint even to her. Through their soggy clothes, she pressed her breasts lightly against his chest.

He stiffened. There was an imperceptible pause before he started to walk again, his heart pounding back against her frame.

The slight change in his breathing told her all she needed to know. She had roused him, and he wanted her. Wanted her beneath him, perhaps? Bared and spread out? A finger of heat crept down her middle. She shivered, not quite from the rain.

It was all too easy to imagine his breath on her throat, his hand smoothing over her hips, and further inwards…

Light clicks of Mozart's claws on the porch steps drew her out of her fantasy. She sighed inwardly, rubbing her cheek against Shido-san's shoulder as he brought her up to the front door. Raindrops stopped pattering on their forms abruptly.

With that distraction gone, she was more conscious of her body than ever, of the way her heart thumped quick, uneven beats, of the shallow breaths she took, of the heat that was swirling dangerously low in her belly.

The toned arms behind her back and knees shifted. Without having him utter a word, she braced her arms around his neck, transferring her weight to her feet when he lowered her to the ground, flashing a smile in his direction. There was no need for a cursory touch for her to know that the corners of his lips had quirked upwards.

A spray of fine water droplets coated the back of her calves as Mozart shook himself dry. Wet cloth clung uncomfortably to her skin. She squirmed a little, momentarily wondering if, for some reason, the male presence next to her minded the very long walk they had just taken.

But he never did, she reminded herself. Never once had Shido-san been reproachful about the things they did together.

A firm pressure rested on her waist, pulling her close to him. Heat seeped through her clothes. He stepped forward and swung the door open, guiding her inwards almost protectively. She huddled against him.

Brisk footsteps clipped through the hallway, faintly echoing off the walls.

"Otawa-san, may I be of assistance?" A smooth, low tone sounded next to her, descending as the butler bowed low. Shido-san's hand remained on her waist, when months ago, it would have returned to his side. "I have dry towels and a fresh pair of shoes if you should require them."

The Beast Master shifted. Dull thuds of hard rubber bounced of the floor where he was. She turned her head in his direction, just the slightest bit. It made sense to leave their shoes here. After all, they wouldn't need those, not when she was planning to-

Madoka tried to fight the flush rising on her cheeks.

Instead, she returned her attention to the butler, ignoring the sudden warmth in her middle. A smile crept up her lips. "Thank you, Takada-san. I'll just have the towel…"

Soft, fluffy fabric brushed over her outstretched arms.

Her head snapped up in surprise. Only to have the towel draped over her hair, held in place by a large hand.

"That'd be all the assistance we'll need." Shido-san's voice was a little muffled. The servants were used to his presence now, as well as the occasional instances he bossed them about. Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Thanks."

"Thank you, Takada-san." The towel brushed teasingly against her nose. She could imagine Takada-san's brief nod, before he turned on his heels, shoes clicking smartly back down the hallway.

The pressure on her hand and waist lifted. Shido-san swung the front doors shut, closing the buzz of rain out, before turning back to where she was. "Get your shoes off, or I'll remove them for you."

"H-hai, Shido-san." A quiver ran down her spine.

Perhaps it was the authority in his tone, or just the raw hunger lurking beneath, that roused an answering anticipation in her veins. She lifted a hand to where she gauged his hip would be, holding lightly onto him for balance. There was a sudden, feather-light tension in the air that she _sensed_, rather than felt. Her heart thumped. She eased the laced shoes off her feet, allowing herself to imagine his reaction if she slid her other hand over his rear, or maybe – just maybe – towards his crotch. Heat flooded her cheeks and the flesh between her legs.

Truth be told, she was almost sick of putting up with the innocent façade. After all, she did deliver that Protector a blow in the nuts that one time…

Shido-san chipped at the silence by cupping the sides of her head, massaging the towel lightly into her hair. Fluffy fabric slipped away from her face, bringing droplets of moisture with it. Belatedly she remembered the gathered blood slowly seeping from her cheeks. Her body froze.

"You're flushed."

She felt her heart stop. There was just no way she could explain her flustered expression without letting him in on her explicit thoughts.

"I-I'm fine, Shido-san," she murmured, tilting her face up to his. He brushed a calloused thumb across her lower lip.

"We should get you back to your room," he muttered at length. She had felt the intensity of his gaze on her, shivered at what might have crossed his mind. The thumping in her chest grew a little heavier. His fingers trailed a tingling line down her jaw. "Though _kami_ knows why it's on the second floor."

"You'll stay with me there, right?" She heard the hopefulness in her voice, did nothing to quell it. His fingers stilled.

This time, she was prepared for when he swept her off the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck. The tips of his hair brushed slick trails along her forearm.

Mozart fell into step alongside them, claws clicking noisily over the marble surface. Her frame rocked together with his as they moved, crossing a large expanse of space, before rhythmic spurts of motion told her they were ascending the stairs. Paper-thin layers of moisture lifted off her wet socks and chilled her toes.

It wasn't long before he paused again, near silence echoing around them. His heart beat against her chest.

"We've reached your room." She nodded. He squeezed her form, before shifting her body slightly, setting her back on her feet. Heat radiated from his body to hers.

Mozart nuzzled her hand, his wet nose reminding her that they were definitely not in an illusion. What happened behind this door today could not be retracted. Her heart stumbled. She reached upwards, sleek, polished wood meeting her cautious fingertips, followed by hard, cool metal. He stood patiently behind her.

"Come with me, Shido-san." Vaguely she wondered at the confidence in her voice. Her feet brought her a step forward as she twisted the knob, socks sliding on the floor. Mozart knew to pad away then, and she vowed to reward him later.

"Are you sure about this?" Somehow he had sensed the finality in his actions as well, resting a large hand on her waist. It was a soothing pressure that diminished the tension she wasn't aware of in her nerves.

A slight backward lean brought her body lightly against his front, just enough so the faintest contours of his physique could be felt. He drew a sharp breath. At the answering tingles in her body, she pulled away, pushing the door wide open.

So rarely had she been without Mozart in this room that she felt a little lost at first, placing one foot forward, then another, and the first again. Tendrils of air curled across her skin from the open window. Then it all came back to her, flowing and blooming like tiny flowers of information in her mind.

The bed was another five steps forward, and one to her right. "Shido-san, could you-"

"Dry your hair first. I'll get you fresh clothes." The soft edge to his voice remained, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

He shut the door behind them, draping the damp towel from before over her shoulders. She had barely registered the weight of the fabric when his hand brushed hers. Tingles danced over her skin. Her heart quickened, thumping a steady beat against her chest.

Then again, a change of clothing wasn't exactly what she had in mind, was it?

Further into the room, the cupboard door opened with a creak. She walked slowly towards it, almost shuffling on the floor as she reached up to squeeze her hair dry with the towel in one hand, before pausing to tug her socks off. The floor was cool against her moist soles.

He stopped riffling through her clothes when she finally approached him. The feel of his gaze on her body was unmistakable, drawing her attention away from whether she should chide him for leaving her alone at the door. But she wasn't completely helpless, and not being able to see didn't mean she wasn't able to do anything on her own. Her chest tightened in a sort of tender gratitude.

Not for the first time, she realised she loved this man.

"Sorry. I didn't know what exactly you'd like to wear." His voice trailed off, and she remembered that he might be looking at her, that her pinafore and shirt were clinging to her chest, that this was her chance to set them on the path they had never dared travel.

"That's okay, Shido-san." She ignored the quiver in her tone, untangling the towel from her hair and handing it to him. "Will you hold this for me?"

He lifted the furry weight off her hands, and she swallowed, suddenly aware that he could well reject her if he wanted. Yet she trusted him, wanted him so much her body ached.

With her heart thudding fiercely, she reached down for the hem of her pinafore, gathering the wet cloth in her hands. Heat swirled in her middle, accentuated by the stark gaze she felt on her body. He made a strangled sound where he was.

In a fluid motion, she tugged the article up and above her head, shaking her hair free of the material. Her thin inner blouse stayed snug against her skin. She hadn't realised that she had been _that_ soaked. And if she had been this wet, then Shido-san…

"M-Madoka…"

She lifted her head at his hoarse voice, dropping the pinafore by her feet. It would be removed later, but for now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

"What is it, Shido-san?" Heartbeats thundered in her chest, not quite drowning his presence out. She took a cautious step towards him, very conscious of the way her bare thighs moved. Moisture evaporated off her damp skin. Her fingertips tingled.

"You shouldn't be doing this."

"I shouldn't?" She felt him step forward, placing himself right in front of her. There was a sudden tightness in her chest. Did he think any less of her because of what she was doing?

"I can't hold back for much longer if you keep this up." A warm palm cupped her cheek, so tenderly her heart fluttered. She leaned into it subconsciously, drawing a deep breath of his musky, rain-drenched scent. Languid strokes of rough fingers raised her anticipation up another notch. Without thinking, she lifted her palm to his, cradling the back of his hand. His skin was coarse against hers.

"I don't want you to hold back," she murmured, caressing his fingers with hers. To think that he wanted her, to think how his body might feel against hers, to imagine what those fingers would be like elsewhere… Liquid heat flooded her loins.

He breathed unsteadily at her words, gathering her into his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead. Then he tipped her chin up with his fingers, catching his lips with his soft, moist ones, tugging lightly on her. Her heart thundered in her chest, and she leaned closer to him, just enough so her covered breasts brushed his chest.

Shido-san did not say anything this time, merely shivering and slipping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. She gasped at the invasion, meeting that silky heat with her own. Jolts of electricity sparked through her nerves.

Despite this, there was a tiny, underlying fear in her that if she stopped, he might not take things through. Blood coursed along her veins. She slid her hands back up to her shirt slowly, unbuttoning it, almost fumbling with the plastic discs. The feverish contact of their lips made the breath catch in her throat, made her dizzy on her feet. Warm air puffed on her cheek. A sudden pressure around her wrist made her stop in surprise, just as he slid his tongue beneath hers. Instead, that gentle grip guided her arm away from her shirt, slinging it over his shoulder. Damp fabric fluttered back against her belly.

His lips trailed their way down her jaw, sharp teeth grazing her skin. A large hand on her back supported her weight as he tipped her body backwards, arching her breasts towards him. Her calves bumped into the side of her bed. That barely registered in her thoughts as his lips dragged over her throat. His other hand slid up her side, tentatively nudging the underside of her bra.

Shido-san was touching her more intimately than he ever had… The pounding in her chest had accelerated into an unsteady tattoo, and her fingers grasped at his shoulder, as if it could save her if the tension in her belly snapped.

Being bent like this before him made her feel strangely like a trapped prey stretched out before its predator, sending an exhilarating thrill down her spine. There was hardly any way to tell what was on his mind, what he would do next; all she could do was read his touches and try to predict his movements. Although… There were ways for her to reverse their positions, too.

She fought the sudden twitch of her lips, shivering hard when his hand slipped beneath her shirt, trailing across the base of her underwear. He could probably feel her heart thudding against her fingertips… The material of his vest was tough and damp against her fingers. She slid her hand down his body, breathing shallowly with anticipation, until she reached the coarse fabric of his pants, and the hard bulge straining against it.

He groaned.

At that guttural sound, a spurt of heat rushed from her middle straight to her crotch, setting it alight with burning tingles. The tension in her body heightened, leaving a dull throb and an accompanying wetness between her legs.

Of course, most of her gathered information about the male anatomy was of little interest now, especially when she had a living, breathing person right before her. Throwing caution aside, she took his bulge fully in her hand, stroking it firmly with her fingers. He shivered and moaned her name. Her flesh throbbed.

She found herself pinned against her bed suddenly, with sharp teeth gnawing at her throat, one heavy hand on her shoulder, and the other struggling to free the buttons of her blouse. A gasp tore from her lips. His thighs sandwiched hers, leaving a heady thrumming all along her body.

Yet his manhood, very thick and large, she had realised, throbbed in her palm, eliciting thoughts of how it would feel against her skin, between her legs, in her core. Her body quivered. Blood pooled in her loins.

"Please…" The whisper was urgent, and they both knew it. She slipped her other hand down from his shoulder, pushing his vest off. Her blouse was spread open, and she felt him pause, squirming. Cool air brushed her skin. In truth, only two pieces of clothing were left covering her body. The hint of a flush crept up her cheeks at the thought of him staring at her with such proximity.

She felt the hot puff of his breath on her cheeks as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, hunger barely restrained behind the slow caress of his hands. He cupped her breasts through her silky undergarment, slipped his fingers in from the top. She gasped again. Her nipples were stiff, she knew, but the buzzing tingles when he touched them caught her by surprise.

Her hands were quivering with need when she caught the hem of his shirt and tugged it upwards. She breathed hard, sliding her lips against his, acutely aware of the thumping in her chest. His bare abdomen was firm and warm against her fingers. She trailed them upwards, spread them, caressing toned muscles taut behind his skin. He stiffened against her. But no words of reproval followed, and she took that as a go-ahead, sliding his shirt up his torso.

Flat nubs grazed her fingertips. He groaned into her mouth, and she realised that his nipples were snug against her hands, rubbing them slowly, insistently. Shido-san pressed his body to hers, dragging his palm down her side, circling around her chest as his mouth devoured hers. This attention was almost too much for her to bear, drawing a moan from her throat.

Before she realised it, the material around her chest had loosened, almost springing away from her body. He dipped his tongue into her mouth again, robbing her of breath, pulling his lips from her with a wet gasp. Then he nibbled and sucked a searing trail down her throat. She was positive that her pulse jumped against his tongue, that her heart stumbled when he slid her bra off with some effort, cupping her naked flesh with one warm hand. A shiver slipped down her spine.

His breath rushed hotly over her neck as he trailed slow kisses down her chest, soft lips traversing down the valley of her heaving breasts, around the underside of her flesh, finally closing over her hard nipple and flicking his tongue against it. Wet strokes of pleasure seeped into her flesh through her tightened nub. She gazed sharply and arched against him.

The hard bulge against her flesh slid closer to her crotch, sending a pulse to her nether flesh that made her _throb_.

She whimpered his name, reaching down to take him into her hand. But it wouldn't convey her need as quickly if she did. Instead, she slipped her fingers past the waistband of his pants and boxers, shivering hard at his heated skin.

He cursed against her nipple when she crept her fingers over his stiff erection, thrusting into her palm. A jolt shot through her body at that solid pressure, rousing the blood pumping through her veins. She could not ignore the sheer hunger gnawing at her insides, not now. Her body writhed of its own accord, and she gasped, whimpering. "Please…"

The lips on her breast lifted away. Cool air licked at her damp flesh. "Are you certain about this, Madoka?" he growled huskily, throbbing in her hand.

"Yes…" she hissed, squeezing his length. He moaned, breathing hard.

With a groan, he pulled away from her, leaving her shivering at the loss of his heat. There were vague rustles of cloth before her, muffled by her harsh panting. The folds between her legs were slick with wetness, and she squirmed over the double bed, lying fully on it. Cotton bed sheets clung wetly to her back.

It seemed a thousand hours before she was certain that he was done. Taking a deep breath, she slid her hands to her hips, lifting them, before hooking her thumbs through the waistband of her panties. Perhaps she had imagined the sharp intake of breath before her, but there was no mistaking the intense, hungry gaze on her, and how that raked over her body, over her breasts and the juncture between her thighs.

She felt herself grow wetter beneath his stare.

There was no mistaking, either, the firm pressure on the mattress beside her, where she guessed he had placed his hand. Heat emanated from his body to hers. The location of his other hand remained a mystery, until she felt a large, warm pressure on her chest, softly cupping her breast and squeezing it.

Her eyes widened. The anticipation of his touch made her squirm, and she reached up to caress his cheek, her heart pounding so loudly he must have heard it too.

Then his warm hand trailed down, over her midriff and belly, finally reaching her mound. She whimpered throatily, shuddering hard, slipping her hand down to where he was hottest. He groaned again, pushed his fingers lower, brushing her throbbing nub, and then slipped lower yet, to her wet entrance. Her flesh pulsed.

"_Shido-san_..."

-X-

Ookay, how was that? Sexy, I hope. I haven't done romantic erotica in fanfics for… more than a year. T.T

Anyway, Takada-san is a random OC who doesn't really play any part in this, unless I decide to fledge him out in another ShidoMadoka fic, but I haven't got a clue when I'd actually get down to that. O.o

_Kami_ is, I'm thinking, Japanese slang for 'god', derived from '_kami-sama_'.

Again, sorry for the wait!


End file.
